Galaxy Heroes: A Ratchet and Clank: Adventure
Galaxy Heroes: A Ratchet and Clank Adventure is a PS3, PS4, and possibly PS5 game. Plot Summary Ratchet and Clank and Captain Qwark returns to fight Dr. Nefarious. This time, they hired some help from other heroes. Gameplay The game has some similar traits as the Skylanders series except instead of buying toys, the checkpoint roster system allows you to switch characters at a save/check point or at a pause menu to experiment skills, upgrade your character with bolts and play offline/online story experience up to four players or battle each other in Battle mode. Characters Starter This is your starter team of heroes when you start a new game or challenge mode. *'Ratchet', a lombax who saved the galaxy many times over, he even defeated Tachyon who killed his father while the others left and stopped Azimuth from destroying the galaxy with the Great Clock. For this adventure, he carries his Omniwrench as his primary melee weapon and can deploy Dopplebax which are decoy robot lombaxes that fires back and manages the gunfire towards it. *'Clank', Clank was considered to be a defect but he has his well-manners, humor, and ladies' attraction such as Venus and Agency Girl. Even made in the factory, he has a soul of a Zoni which helps him manipulate time. He knows Clank-Fu and carries a Zoni Blaster to slow enemies to a crawl. *'Captain Qwark', He has his heroic days but some fraudulent ends, he'll do anything for fame and money. He has teamed up with Drek and mutated the original Protopet but he has always been supporting hero. He has many styles including Fists of Justice and carries Quantum Deflectors which blocks any form of attack. *'Princess Alucar', Alucar inherits the family fortune and the sacred and bottomless red rose tea that her kind called Vampars drink. She tends to quickly get angry with Qwark for his wrongdoings and happens to be a fan of Ratchet. She carries a Cat-Brella to either shock or whack and a Bat-Volver to shoot. Recruitable Heroes Some Heroes can be recruited from the save/check point or pause menu with Hero Bolts which are scattered throughout the Galaxy or destroy enemies with a weapon to get some. *'Ice Ballad', (3 Hero Bolts) Her ice skating skills wins the hearts of her fans but as a hero, she puts her iceskating maneuverability mixed with her ice magic to put foes on ice, she wields her ice wand to cast freezing magic and a Liquid Nitrogen Gun. *'Titan ', (5 Hero Bolts) After a accident causing his body to become titanium, his enhanced strength and bulletproof skin made him a colossus except his increased muscular density makes him sink in water. His Iron Fist technique is strong but does not have any special weapons. *'Leo Mighty', (4 Hero Bolts) As both king of Planet Vegos and a proud warrior, he led a army of Leoknites to victory and his army claims the title of the unconquerable ruling military class of the galaxy. He wields the Sword of Nemeaus which is a stronger and lighter but less kyptonite version of the Sword of Omen and a Roaruptor that blast a powerful roar. *'Kid Gazer', (2 Hero Bolts) blind at birth only to be discovered he has continuous laser concussion coming from his naked eyes. He dual-wields two nunchuks and wears a Optical Gazer to control his power. *'Aguni Pyro', (2 Hero Bolts) a skilled warrior who has saved few worlds including Grey City. Not only his red and yellow armor sparks up courage but his fiery usage does the work. His Wildfire Combo ends with a roundhouse kick and has equipped with a Pyro Dart Shooter. *'Rana', (2 Hero Bolts) a heroine of Aquatos, she enjoys the water because she's amphibious and no matter how many times she denies her feelings for Titan, she always ends up rescuing him. She can melee her enemies with rapid kicks and carries a Rain Drainer to weaken her enemies. *'The Beetle', (4 Hero Bolts) a robot-hercules beetle transformer whose armor is made of Beetlium, stronger and lighter alloy laced with raritanium. His robot form can throw heavy punches, fly and ground pound in mid-air while his beetle form can fire a electric bola and a thunder beam from its horn cannon. *'Boomerang Man', (3 Hero Bolts) a hero from the outback Planet Australion. He has a keen sense to detect attackers and he is always aware and ready to throw his rangs. He knows Tae Kwon Do and Karate, and dual-wields boomerangs. *'Trickshot', (2 Hero Bolts) a circus criminal turned vigilante has always fights crime with nothing but a bow and a variety of trick arrows. He also use his durable bow as a melee. *'HK-96', (4 Hero Bolts) a protocol droid turned assassin droid by Nefarious himself but was later disposed of due to rescuing a family from a burning building. He can use his gun as a melee weapon which is a machine gun/sniper rifle. *'Mew/Gato', (2 Hero Bolts) a kind little girl with cat-like ears and tail who has a local attitude split personality that loves to shoot named Gato. She can use her Cat Cestus mixed with her agility to melee attack for or as Gato wield a portable Gato Grinder, a heavy machine gun with a special unlimited ammo formula. *'Gigas the Rock', (5 Hero Bolts) a rock star and a hero, he was known as Gigas the Rock for his rock music across the galaxy. He can end his melee combo with his famous Twin Fist Tornado. His Guitar is weaponized to sent music notes at high volume to defeat his enemies. *'Ghost Commando', (2 Hero Bolts) a super soldier experimented with a spectrum serum to develop a ghost story hero that no one believes. He carries a Taijutsu Knife for close combat and a suppressed rifle for silent but swift range shots. *'Fast Forward', (3 Hero Bolts) a well-known speed attacker and Internet user which is why he gets his combat training from. He can melee with lightning fast attacks and carries a modified version of the Tesla Claw. Challenge Mode Hero After you beat the game and unlock Challenge Mode, you get the RYNO of the team but you have to recruit him. *'Omni Knight', (100 Hero Bolts) a legendary galactic savior who was a combination a two chosen warriors: a warring dragon and a metallic wolf. He wields a sword that reflects bullets and a cannon that blast a energy ball projectile that wipes out enemies even a boss in one shot. DLC Heroes Unlock these Heroes from the PlayStation Store. *'Spyro', a purple dragon from the dragon realm. Not only he's a magic dragon but he is a member of the Skylanders and took down villains like Ripto, Malefor, and Kaos. He prefer his fire breath and charge attack. But by upgrading, he gains thunder, ice, and earth breath. *'Cynder', a black dragon who was a pawn to Malefor. At first, she wants to avoid Spyro to prevent harm until her feelings shows. As a undead Skylander, she breathes poison, spectral lighting, and shadowy move through the ground and create ghosts. *'Gill Grunt', a gillman water Skylander who wields a harpoon gun and can spray water with the power hose. *'Trigger Happy', a gremlin tech Skylander who uses golden pistols and can lob a golden safe. *'Jet-Vac', a sky baron air Skylander who uses a vac-blaster and suction gun. *'Stealth Elf', a elf life Skylander who can use a stealthy decoy and wields a pair of sharp blades. *'Spitfire', a flame spirit fire Skylander who can perform a flaming combo and unleash a explosive flash. *'Jak and Daxter', a perfect rival joining the team. Jak was born to loyalty until Baron Praxis took over and was warped to the past until not only tortured for two years but was given Dark Eco powers, then acquired a versatile Morph Gun and later Light Eco powers. While Daxter was once human until a pool of Dark Eco on Misty Island turned into a Ottsel. *'Sgt. Nathan Hale', one of the main characters of the Resistance series. *'Lt. Joseph Capelli', one of the main characters of the Resistance series. *'Sunset Overdrive Hero', from the time he/she was collecting OverCharge cans to fighting mutants, this guy/girl can has his own way of putting awesomepocolypse down to awesomeness. *'Spider-Man', the friendly neighborhood web slinger was once Peter Parker until a radioactive spider gave him spectacular abilities like wall-crawling, web-like substance , spidey-sense, even superhuman abilities. Disapproved Heroes These heroes can only be seen in the Insomniac Museum under "Failed Heroes" *'Gas Mask', after a incident where his gas gun accidentally spray stun gas at Ratchet, Clank, and Qwark. He was disapproved. *'Silent Dude', after just one simple question, all what Silent Dude did is stared. He was disapproved. *'Duckshot', after Qwark notice Duckshot from a movie, Duckshot left to go back to work as a armorer for Holostar Studio. He was disapproved. *'Sergeant Q', after not being recognized by his idol, he was house arrested under his mother's authority for assaulting Qwark. He was disapproved. *'Mumquera', after being locked up in her sarcophagus and the guys could not understand even Clank could not translate gibberish, she was taken back to the museum. She was disapproved. *'Nitroglyclrin', after being blown in the face, he was disapproved 10 times. Weapons Starter *'Combuster', a plasma blaster that shoots fiery plasma bullets. **'Magmabuster', a superheated weapon fires three shots of fiery plasma. *'Fusion Grenade', lob one of these and the enemy will never know what blasted them in the face. **'Fusion Bomb', One bomb can become six bomblets for extra damage GH Vendor *'Buster Gun', (2,500 bolts) a shotgun weapon with a wide field of fire and a high rate of fire. The blue and black color does give martial law a kick. **'Buster Cannon', a charged blast from this shotgun can devastate a entire platoon in one shot *'Punch Box', (3,000 bolts) a proximity weapon that is literally a punch in the face. **'Knockouter', a punch so powerful that it gives the smashing uppercut and continues fighting single-handedly, literally. *'Gecko Ray', (3,500 bolts) Enemies transmogrified by this weapon will be low on the ground or a 1'8" bipedal wood gecko. **'Dragotile Beam', at first a 1'8" bipedal gecko seems like a fair fight but a 6'03" bipedal forest dragon lizard makes the fight unfair by size. *'Plasma Striker', (4,500 bolts) every sniper has to have a sniper rifle that uses a bioscope to shoot at enemy weak points. **'Plasma Stalker', this rifle now comes with night vision and a supersensitive hearing mod for listening into the enemy. *'Groovitron Glove', (4,500 bolts) toss a Groovitron and your enemies are mesmerized into its disco music and dance uncontrollably. **'Groovibomb Glove', once the music stops, it will explode and take enemies with it. *'Mr. Zurkon', (5,000 bolts) with this handy synthenoid that insults your enemies, your safe. **'Zurkon Jr.', Now Zurkon's son joins to protect your team. *'The Dynamite', (7,500 bolts) a rocket launcher with a impressive range. **'The Megaton', 3 rockets means instant annihilation and decimation. *'Paralysis Gun', (8,000 bolts) this weapon can paralyze a enemy and sometimes have them lower there guard. **'Super Paralyzer', the extended amount of paralysis means your enemies might wait a while before attacking. *'Alpha Disruptor', (10,000 bolts) a Lombax laser cannon that takes time to charge but does deals damage. **'Alpha Cannon', with a faster charge rate and a massive damaging force, it can take down a group of enemies in one shot.